By Your Side
by Jennie-Productions
Summary: Troy and Sharpay are best friends,they fall in love, Seconds after confessing thier love to each other,they are hit by a drunk driver,putting Troy in acoma,Sharpay goes to see him every day,but as his health worsens,She wonders,Will she ever see him again
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hey so me and Jess are switching off writing chapters, this first one is mine.. hope you like it. Enjoy your holiday activitys, and I hope every one is safe!

**Disclaimer: We aren't claiming we own any thing, Trust us, no one from small town Minnesota, would ever dream of owning high school musical, But I will admit I HAVE dreamt of Zac Efron. The point is, we don't own anything, in fact if you want you can pretend we're poor and own nothing, and we go to the library to post this, in reality I'm in our new office,, any way...**

But Dad..!" Sharpay trailed off. "Your not going end of story!" Rob Evans exclaimed. Sharpay had been

begging to go to the Avril Lavigne, 'Best Damn thing' concert since August. "Why not! Every ones going but me!

Troy, Taylor and Chad! We've had this planned since like the begining of the school year! I already have my

ticket reserved, I just need the money, and I know thats not an issue, I'll even pay you back!" Sharpay pleaded

following her dad around the house, the concert was that night, she was all ready and her friends would be there

in a few hours, her dad had just dropped the bomb shell that she wasn't going to be going. "Sharpay money _isn't _

this issue, the issue is that your seventeen and irresponsable." her dad said and gave her a fierce look.

Sharpay sighed. "But.." She tried. "END OF STORY!" Rob yelled and walked upstairs. Sharpay grabbed her

cell phone and plopped down on the couch. "Hey!" A cheary teenage boy said at the other end of the phone, it

was her bestfriend, Troy. "I can't fucking go!" Sharpay said agrily to him. "What? Why?" Troy asked. "I have no i

dea! My dad doesnt think I'm resonsible enough to go to a concert!." She said, irration saturating her voice.

"What!? This sucks major balls! If you can't go, I'm not going, cause I'll be practically by myself, you know how

Taylor and Chad are, Is all they do is flirt and make out." Troy complained. "No! Troy you have to go, You can't

miss it for me!" Sharpay said. "Sharpay, It wouldn't be fun with out you, my best friend, I'll come pick you up, we'll

listen to your Avril CD's and get some ice cream.." Troy said. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Sharpay

asked before he sold his night away. "Yeah, get ready I'll be there in twenty minutes!" Troy said and hung up

before she could thank him.

Troy and Sharpay were driving to 'Aggie's' the local diner, for some ice cream. Sharpay turned up the

volume, as promised they were listening to Avril Lavigne CD's. _"I never spend less than an hour, washing my _

_hair in the shower, it allways takes five hours to make it strait, So I'll braid it in a zillion braids though it may _

_take a fricken day!" _Sharpay sang along to My World. Troy parked in the drive way of Aggie's, "I'll run in and get

it, what kind do you want?" Troy asked. "Hmm.." Sharpay thought, "I want the usual." she said. "Okay, one

medium waffle cone, strawberry icecream, two scoops, and rainbow sprinkles coming up." Troy said.

"Impressive." Sharpay said shocked that he knew her favorite kind of icecream. "Sharpay, we've been coming

her since we were three, and the only thing thats changed about your order is the size." Troy said. Sharpay

giggled, "True that!" She said and then waited for him to come back with their ice cream, which didn't take long,

they were the only ones there, it was after all ten at night. "Here you go." Troy said and handed her, her cone.

"Thanks" Sharpay said and licked the icecream. "Yumm!" She said sucking up a heaping pile of sugary

sprinkeles. Troy started at his Mouse Tracks. Sharpay started laughing. 'What?" Troy said. "You have ice cream

all over your face!" She said grabbing a napkin and wiping it off for him. "Geez! I swear you eat like your four!"

Sharpay giggled. "Its not my faul-" Troy was cut off by Sharpay's singing, "Shut up and drive" She instructed him

by song. "Fine!" Troy said and started the car.

It had now been three hours since they left, you'd think it would get boring, listening to the same CD's

over and over again, driving in circles, but for Troy and Sharpay, none of that mattered, the fact that they were

with each other, hanging out, doing, well, whatever! Sharpay turned up the volume, Girlfriend was on, she

started to sing along, and suprisingly so did Troy. She giggled at first, but kept sing along with him. _'She's so _

_stupid what the hell were you thinking'_ They sang looking at each other.. As the song ended Sharpay turned o

the CD. "This has been lots of fun!" Sharpay said. "Yeah I'll bet funner than the concert." Troy said, "I'll bet it was

_more fun_, funner isn't a word duffas." Sharpay said. ''Yeah, Yeah." Troy said. Sharpay looked into his blue eyes,

she was looking at him in way she never had before. He just looked back into her brown eyes, and then, he

didn't know what happened, but he suddenly _loved_ her, sure he had always loved her, but he really loved her, as

more than a sister, little did he know, the same feelings were beating through the viens of the girl sitting next to

him. "Troy." Sharpay said softy. "Hm.." He mumbled, quickly shifting his eyes from the road to her. ''I have to tell

you something, and its scary." Sharpay said. 'What?'' Troy asked wondering what she wanted to say. 'You have

to promise, this won't ruin our friendship, and promise, no matter how creaped out you get, you can't kick me

out! You have to give me a ride home still." Sharpay said. Troy laughed imagining her walking home. "No,

seriously.!" Sharpay said giving him a stern look, regreting ever mentioning it. "Okay, Okay, I promise." Troy

said, she held out her pinky, "Pinky promise?" She asked, He sighed at her immaturity, "Pinky promise." He

said hooking their pinkys together. "Okay, I don't know what hit me Troy, but I can't hide it any more." Sharpay

explained, He gave her a confused look. "You make me feel different Troy." She went on.. He still didnt' get it. "I

love you Troy, as more than a brother, like love you, like I guess as wierd as it sounds, I have a crush on you,

and I can't denie it any more!" Sharpay said bravely. "Oh my God!'' Troy said shocked. "I know, I just needed to

get it out, and I hope its not like ackward between us now." Sharpay said disapointedly. "No Sharpay, I feel the

same way!" Troy said. "What? Really.?" Sharpay said perking up. "Yeah, Sharpay I love you!" Troy said. "I love

you too." She said, they both leaned in and kissed, as they pulled apart, Sharpay noticed two bright lights

coming toward them. "Troy!" She screached and grabbed his had, that was the last thing either of them heard,

before a huge crash, the last thing Sharpay remembered was the car rolling, and looking over at Troy hanging

from his seat belt unconsiouse, then she went blank.

**A/N- Hope every one liked it.. kind of a cliffy!! Next Chapter is Jess', we're both pretty fast updaters so.. its going to be interesting though, we both have different writing styles, and diffent personalitys, so I'm excited to see how it turns out! I think it will be great though! oh and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**See that pretty purple button, push it and then write what you think!! JUST DO IT ALREADY!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: as Annie mentioned in the first chapter.. we are alternating... and well this is my chapter!! hope you like it!!!!)

Sharpay woke up to the sound of a heart rate moniter. Beep, beep, beep. It was steady, so she wasn't dying or anything.

The last thing she remembered was seeing Troy hanging from his seatbelt as they were upsidedown in the car. She tried to

sit up but she felt she was use up all of her energy. Her whole body ached, especially her head. Troy tried to swerve the car

out of the way, and it hit his side head on. "Is he okay? Where is he?" She thought to herself, starting to panic. She sat up,

not thinking about how much it would hurt."Ahhh!" she could feel the cuts all over her hands, arms, and legs, although she

didn't remember how they got there."It must have been from when they pulled me out, or did I crawl out?" she thought.

Confusion took over.

She hit the alert button, you know, the one that alerts the nurse to come for whatever reason. Sharpay must have pushed the

button atleast 5 times before a nurse came in. "Yes Dear, what do you need?" an older nurse asked Sharpay.

"Where is Troy? Is he okay? Can I see him?"

"Who, ahh yes, the boy you were in a car accident with. I don't know, I'll have to ask the doctor."

"Can I see him?"

"Hold on sweetheart I have to ask the doctor."

"No, I need to see him now!" demanded Sharpay.

The nurse walked off to go find Troy's doctor. She came back in about 10 minutes.

"Is he okay?" Sharpay asked.

"I am terribly sorry, he has slipped into a coma and they are not sure when he is waking up."

Sharpay began to cry. How could she live without him? How long would he be asleep? What is going to happen?

All of these thoughts raced through Sharpay's mind. Her parents walked in. "Sharpay, hunny, are you okay?" said her mom.

Her father asked the nurse,"Is she going to be okay? How long will she have to stay here?"

"Yes, she'll be fine, and you'll have to ask the doctor as to how long she will have to stay."

"Okay." replied Mr.Evans.

Sharpay used every ounce of energy in her body to get up. She had to see Troy. She walked over to his hospital bed. He just

layed there, motionless. Sharpay talked to him for a little while hoping he would wake up, but there was nothing.

She started to cry. The reality that she might never talk to him again was heartbreaking.

Troy could hear her. "Don't cry Sharpay. I'm here. Don't cry." he said.

He wanted to hold her in his arms and smell the sweet scent of her berry shampoo, the way he always did when she cried.

But he couldn't, he couldn't talk or move. He wanted to just open his eyes and tell Sharpay how much he loved her. They had

just confessed their love and he had to be in stupid coma when she needed him the most! How long would it be until he woke

up? How long until he could see her again? How long until they could go on a real date, as a couple?

"I love you." Sharpay wispered.

"I love you too,Sharpay" Troy replied.

"Sharpay, come on hunny, you should get some rest." said Mrs.Evans

"Okay" said Sharpay reluctantly.

As she laid down in her bed, all she could think about was Troy. How could she sleep when her boyfriend was in a coma.

She might never have an other conversation with him, ever. All the time they spent together was playing through her head

like a slide show in black and white, and the only thing in color was the car crash. Her head hurt, not only because of the fact

that she had 16 stitches in her head, but because all of this happened so fast. The crash, the hospital, the coma.

What would she do without him?

(A/N: Did ya like it? If you did... REVIEW!!!!! it is not that hard people! press the pretty purple button! i know you want to!!! just DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Okay so this is my, Annie, chapter, like I mentioned on my first one, we both update quickly so these are going to be fast updates, please review for every chapter though! We appreciate the reviews!!!! So yeah!**

Sharpay slipped out of her hospital bed, grabbed her IV bag stand thingy (**sorry I have no idea what **

**there called, but you know what I'm speaking of though, right??) **She made her way down the hall of

intesive care. She pushed open Troy's room door, it felt so heavy to her sore arms, it was her fifth day in the

hospital, she wasn't as badly hurt as Troy, obviously, he hit his head, and now was in acoma, She had a few

broken ribs, and some minor head trauma, the doctor wanted to keep her in for at least two weeks, As for Troy,

Lord only knew his fate, he had slipped into a coma, only an hour after they were rushed in. Yesterday the doctor

revealed he too had no idea what was to be of Troy. He had a machine breathing for him, a tube eating for

him... Sharpay sat in the chair she always sat in, she grabbed his hand. "Its not fair Troy." She said. She began

to weap. _''Don't cry, I'm going to be fine'' _Troy said in his head. He could hear her, he could feel her, but only in

his head could he responde. "I know you can hear me.. I just do. Troy try to do something, open your eyes,

c'mon I know you can do it." Sharpay said squeazing his hand. He gathered all his strength, he tried to open his

eyes, his eyelids felt like they wieghed a billion tons, _"I'm trying Shar, I really am, You have no idea how bad I _

_want to see your face"_ He thought. " I know your trying, its okay.. save your energy." Sharpay said bring his hand

close to her face, she kissed his knuckles. "Your going to be okay." Sharpay said bringing his hand back to his

side. She brushed his brunette strands of hair out of his face. Then she stared at the gauze pad covering cut in

his head. She suddenly remembered the car, the driver that did this to them. "Troy, theres something I have to

do, but I'm going to be back as soon as find something out., I love you, I'm going to be back real soon." She

said and kissed his cheak. _"I love you too"_ He thought as he heard her leave the room

Sharpay made her way down the hallway, she was trying to run, and it wasn't working, it felt like eternity

before she made it to her destination, the nurse's desk. "Do you know were my doctor is?" Sharpay asked the

nurse who was looking at someones file, "Whose your doctor,hun?" The smiling brunette nurse asked "Doctor

Barrett." Sharpay said not returning the smile. "He's making his rounds right now, I'm sure he'll be stoping in

your room shortly." The nurse said brushing her bangs out of her face. "This is really important." Sharpay said

rolling her eyes. "I'm sure it is, if theres anything I can do I will." The nurse said setting the file she had been

looking through on the counter, the name was 'Albert Simmon' 'why does that name sound so farmiliar?'

Sharpay thought. She knew she had heard it some were. Of corse, she had been just waking up when the nurse

and the doctor were talking and the nurse had asked Dr Barett about the other driver, and he had said he was

down the hall and his name was Albert Simmon, How could she had forgotten that?? "Never mind.. I don't need

him any more. But could you get me a glass of apple juice?" Sharpay asked the nurse to distract her. "Sure."

The nurse said and walked off to get the juice, Sharpay made sure no one was looking and grabbed the file and

took off as fast as she could to her room.

She sat down on her bed, and turned on her TV, so if the doctor or nurse walked in she could quickly

hide the file and make it look like she was watching TV. She opened the file, _Albert M Simmon, 35yr old male, _

_caucasion, 6'1, 225 lbs._ Sharpay read the medical history that wasn't what she was looking for though, she

needed to know the room number. "Uhhuh." Sharpay said running her finger over the room number, just five

rooms down, she had passed this man's room several times on her way to see Troy, had he ever seen her? Did

he recognize her from the night of the crash? Did he know the harm he had done to her and Troy? She

wondered.. She set the file on her night stand and flipped through the channels, Dr Barett was right outside her

door, she could here his low, raspy voice. "Hello Sharpay!" He said all cheary. "Hi Doctor." Sharpay said. "How

are you feeling today?" He asked glancing at the nurses notes. "Um... fine." Sharpay said wanting to get him out

as soon as possible. "Hows your head?'' the doctor asked. "Fine." She said not really being honest. "Really,

cause I got your CT scan back earlier today, and you have a Subarachnoid hemorrhage, which is bleeding in

the area between the brain and thin tissues surrounding the brain." He said changing his tone to a more

serious one. Sharpay looked scared, if she died who would care for Troy? She thought. 'I've already told your

parents... they wanted me to tell you." Dr Barett said. "Oh." Sharpay said. The doctor sat on the bed side chair.

"The type of hemorage you have is more common for women than men, and one of the leading causes is motor

vehicle accidents." the doctor said. "Like I asked I have already discussed all of this with your parents,

hemmorages are more likely if there is a family history, turns out your great grandfather had one due to clotting.

So are you going to tell me how you've really been feeling lately?'' Dr. Barrett asked. Sharpay felt her eyes tear,

"I've had headaches, Um my neck has been really stiff, I've been a little nausaus, I couldn't eat my breakfast..

Brightness has been kind of bothering me." Sharpay confessed. "I thought so, those are all syptoms of a

Subarachnoid hemorrhage along with, vision problems, siezures, mood and personality changes, lossof

movement, decresed alertness, and of corse the headache, which most describe as the ''worst headache

ever'' it usually starts out fine, then hurts really bad in the back of the head." Dr. Barrett explained. "How bad is i

t?" Sharpay asked pulling her blankets tighter. "Well your CT scan and MRI showed you have decreased nerve

function, the eye exam you had the first day you were here showed bleeding in the brain, fortunatly you have one

of the less serious cases I've seen." He said handing her a stack of pamphlets on it. Her eyes scanning the

covers of the pamphlets. "What are the treatments?" She asked. "Well of corse whenever we do treatments for

head trauma, our goal is to save your life, not to scare you, but that is our main goal." the doctor said, Sharpay

wiped off a tear. "Usually when this is caused by injury, surjury is the only cure, to remove large blood build up

and decrease pressure, another thing we do is insert a draining tube. Of corse you will be ordered to strict bed

rest. And you are going to have avoid activity that causes pressure to the head, like bending over, sudden

change of position, any mucsle straining, Including any bowel movement, which is why I'm prescribing stool

softners and of corse some pain killers for your headaches." He said writing out the perscription now. "Okay..

but what are we doing for mine?" She asked definatly not wanting brain surgery or a draining tube. "Right, like

I've said you have a very minor case so I'm going to get you something to clot, so it will decrease the blood build

up, and there is some therapy I'd like you to attend." he explained. "Thats all? I don't need surgery or any

tubes?" Sharpay asked relieved. "I don't believe so, we'll be keeping a close eye on you, and your going to

have to have frequent CT scans and MRI's." He said. "You got lucky!" He added. "Yeah." Sharpay said wishing

Troy the same luck. "So thats all.. Oh and be sure to read those pamphlets, tell the nurses if somethings wrong,

and I'm going order your perscription right away!" Dr Barrett said. "K, thank you, and the nurse left this in here."

Sharpay said handing him Albert's file. ''Oh, thank you." he said leaving. Sharpay put her head back and rubbed

her temples, She had to go and tell Troy, but she really wanted to go and see the man that had done this to

them... she decided she would go see Troy later on tonight, now she had to see Albert. She slipped out of her

bed. She pushed the heavy door open and passed four doors before reaching his, she looked at it for a while,

then she pushed the door open. There he was, brown greasy hair scatered every were, he was discusting.

"Who the hell are you!?" He shouted. She laughed sarcasticly. "Of corse you have no idea." she said. ''Are you

crazy?? I'm getting the nurse." He said. "No, just let me explain, my name is Sharpay, Sharpay Evans, you

crashed into me and my boyfriends car four nights ago, you were drunk." Sharpay explained. He rolled his eyes.

"What do you want from me?" He asked harshly. "Do you know what you did to him? Thats what I want from you,

for you to know what you did to the man I love. For you to know, who he is, what he is, or could have been."

Sharpay said in a insecure shaky voice. "I don't want to hear it!" Albert said shaking his head. "Its the least you

can do for me.." Sharpay trailed off. "Least my lawyer just imfomed me I'm getting sued by one of the best

lawyers around, by your parents and that other kids." Albert said. "I'll get them to drop it if you just listen to me."

Sharpay said with a blank expression. "Fine." Albert sighed. "Troy Bolton." Sharpay smiled at his name.

"Basketball MVP, and team captain, East High Wild cats.. He's garanteed the best college edgacation and

team by over twenty colleges." Sharpay said. "So he's got a great future, look I don't know were your going with

this, cause if your trying to guilt me its not going to work, that night was one of the funnest of my life, the crash

just ended it, but no big, third crash of the year, first to actually hospitalize me or the other driver." He bragged.

"Actually I don't know what kind of future he has, the doctor doesn't know if he'll ever wake up." Sharpay cried.

"Wawa, write a book." Albert said. "That night, November thirtieth, him, his three best friends, Sharpay, Chad

and Taylor, were going to a concert, Sharpay's parents said she couldn't go, Troy being her best friend, said

he'd skip the concert and come and get her, they'd get icecream fromt the ice cream shop they'd gone tosince

they were toddlers... As planed they did. Sharpay realised how much she loved him, Troy must have then

too,cause right then she looked at him and said she loved him, he said he loved her back, they kissed."

Sharpay said covering her mouth as she started to sob recalling the events of the night. Albert sat stairing at the

wall, seeming untouched. "Then I looked up and saw two lights coming toward us, the car rolled I screamed,

Troy held me, and now he's in acoma, now he might not have a life outside the hospital bed, the doctor said he

doesn't want to watch him suffer, if Troy doesn't wake up in a year, there pulling the plugs.'' Sharpay cried. "I

don't care, why are you still standing here." Albert spat, "I don't care what dammage I've done, hopefully the

perfect little bastard dies before they have a chance to pull the plugs." Albert said with a discusting look on his

face. "Go to hell you heartless bastard." Sharpay said copying his tone, she turned and walked down the hall

closer to Troy's room. "Sharpay hunny!" She heard from behind her, she turned to see her parents, Ryan, and

the Boltons. "Hey." she said wiping her tears off. ''We stopped in your room and you weren't there, we figured

you had made your way down to Troys." Mrs Evans said. Sharpay smiled, 'Yeah" she said following every one

in the room. "So I assume Dr. Barrett has talked to you." Mr Evans said. "Yeah." Sharpay said taking the seat

next to Troy's bed, Gina Bolton on the other side. "Oh yeah, we heard about that, good luck." Gina said smiling

at Sharpay. _"Whats wrong with Sharpay, are you okay?" _Troy asked in his head worried for Sharpay. "Yeah,

what are they doing for it?'' Jack Bolton asked. ''I'll be on pain killers for the head aches, and some clotting

medication to decrease blood build up, then I'll have frequent CT scans and MRI's." Sharpay explained. _"Oh no, _

_she's not okay'' _Troy thought, trying to squeeze her hand, of corse he couldn't. "Sharpay why don't we go to your

room, and let the Boltons have some time alone with Troy." Barbara Evans suggested. "Okay." Sharpay said

kissing Troy's hand.

"You should be taking it easy Sharpay, not as much movement." Joe Evans said helping his daughter

into her hospital bed. ''Okay." Sharpay said. "Gosh! I can't stand it!" Ryan suddennly burst out. All three other

Evans looked over at him confused. "Its so wierd seeing you like this.." Ryan said. Sharpay laughed, "I hate it!"

she said. "Not to long and you'll be at home." Gina said patting her daughters legs. "But Troy won't!" Sharpay

said with a worried look. "You don't know that, no one does, he may or may _not_ recover at any given moment."

Joe said. Sharpay shook her head, she had never been optimistic though she had been trying to be toward this

situation. She shook her head. "I dont want to talk about it right now." Sharpay said, and quickly changed the

subject, "So.. winter musical auditions are next week, Ry, you trying out?" Sharpay asked. "Well, I wasn't going

to without you, but Gabriella asked me to try out with her, so I'm going to."Ryan said. "Good!" Sharpay said,

''Atleast one of us will be in it." Sharpay said. 'Yeah.. but you better recover by spring musical..!" Ryan said.

Sharpay smiled knowing he really did want to star in the spring musical with her. "I'll do my best!" Sharpay

teased.

It was ten at night and the Boltons and the Evans had finally left. Sharpay felt really bad for the Boltons,

after visiting Troy they came and saw Sharpay, she could tell they had both been crying, and Gina broke down

when she was talking about Troy to Sharpay. Sharpay was on her way to Troy's room, unfortunatly the nurse had

to escort her, cause she didn't want her to strain anything or something. Sharpay sat in her usual chair and

smiled at the sight of Troy. She grabbed his hand and stroked his arm. "Troy, Dr. Barrett came to check up on

me today." She said. _"What happened, whats wrong?" _Troy thought. "But thats not what I came to tell you, I

came to tell you something that I did, but first I'll tell you what the doctor said, I have a hemmorage, luckily a

minor one, I have to take like three new medications, there doping me up!" She joked. "I'm going to be fine.''

Sharpay said, "I'm just worried about you, Your mom talked to me today, she said the doctot said that your heart

rate is slowing, and that your condition isn't getting any better." Sharpay said kissing his hand, "But you'll pull

through, I know you will." Sharpay said letting tears silently fall, she didn't want him to know she was crying.

_"Sharpay I'm going to make it out of this, for us, we can finally be together, we'll go on a real date, You'll kiss _

_me, and I'll be able to kiss back. Don't listen to the doctor, he dosn't know."_ Troy said in his head. "Troy, earlier

today when I was in here, and I left and said I had to do something, i had suddenly remembered the man that did

this to us." She said, and then explained how she had stolen the file and snuck into his room. "He didn't even

care Troy, he didn't care that he had hurt you so bad!" Sharpay said, her voice know making it evident to him

that she was crying. _"Please don't cry Sharpay''_ Troy wanted to say, wishing he could hug her and wipe off her

tears. "He's a sick man." Sharpay said, "But thats okay, I know your going to wake up." Sharpay said, then she

stood up. _"Dont leave yet Sharpay not yet!" _Troy thought. But she wasn't leaving, she skooted his limp body

over, and layed next to him on the bed, making sure she didn't unplug anything. She lay her head on his chest,

the way she had seen people do so many times before, "Taylor called today, tomarow her and Chad and Kelsi

and Jason and Ry, are all coming up to see us." Sharpay said. _"I want to wake up so bad." _Troy thought, he tried

so hard, he thought he felt his eyelids flutter, but he wasn't sure. Then he tried to wiggle his fingers, no luck,

again he tried to open his eyes, again he could not, he was getting so frustrated, and for the fist time he couldn't

scream, or hit a pillow, he just had to let all his frustration sit there, and build up. He tried again, he was sure his

eye lid fluttered a little, but Sharpay would have noticed she would have said something, right? Suddenly he built

up all of his addrenaline, all of his anger, and tried again, nothing, he felt like he was going to cry. Sharpay was

playing with a strand of his hair, when she felt something wet fall on her face, she looked up confused, and saw

that tears were falling from Troy's closed eyes. "Oh my god, whats wrong?, don't cry." Sharpay said wiping his

tears, the way he had done for her so many times. _"Oh Sharpay, if you only knew how bad I want to open my _

_eyes, and let you know I'm listening to every word you say, to let you know how much I want to be with you.. I _

_just want to see your beautiful face."_ Troy thought. Sharpay started to cry with him, "Troy I don't know what has

to happen to make you wake up, but when you do, I'm going to be right here waiting." Sharpay said resting her

head on his chest and falling asleap.

**A/N- I tried to make it as long as possible, Jess has the next chapter.. he probally isn't going to wake up for a quite a while, so.. Oh, and sorry if some of the hemorrage info is a little off.. Jess was over and we literally took lik six pages of notes on it, then we found out like the only treatment is brain surgery or a draining tube, so I made up the medication.. but sounds right! LOL, please review!!! Next chapter is Jess's and I'll force her to write fast cause I'm excited to write my chapter!!! **

**GO AHEAD AND REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Hey, sorry it took me soo long to update. I've been sufforing from an extreme case of writer's block and a bad english grade! Well, I'm back on track now.. Sorry it's such a short chapter I just couldn't think of how to start after such a long time!! Oh and Annie has been on my case too!! Haha.

**DISCLAIMER: WE OWN NOTHING!**

_ITALICS- what TROY is thinking.. but cannot say! :(_

Sharpay woke up to the beeping of her heart monitor. She yawned, rubbed her eyes, and sat up. She  
turned and set her feet on the cold hospital floor. She stood up and walked down the hallway to Troy's  
room. "Knock Knock," She said as she opened the door.

"Good morning."  
_  
"Good morning." he thought, wishing he could really say it._

"It feels like forever since I've talked to you Troy."

_"I know, I am trying so hard to open my eyes, or even move, but it feels like every part of me weighs a  
billion pounds."  
_  
"It's okay, I know your trying. It's just that I miss your voice so much. I can't wait to hear it again.."

_"I miss talking to you. It really sucks when you can't hear me."  
_  
"Hey Honey, Hey Sharpay," said Mrs. Bolton

"Hey Mrs.Bolton."  
_  
"Hey Mom."_

"Hey Sharpay, How are you feeling?" asked Mr.Bolton

"Okay, I guess. My head is killing me though."

"Well, Hope you feel better."

"Thanks."

"Miss Evans, may I speak with you privately?" said Dr.Barrett in his low raspy voice.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right there."

"You are scheduled to start therapy by Wednesday."

"Okay? Is that all?"

"Your new medication is in also."

"Okay."

"I'll have the nurse bring them in for you."

"Thanks, doctor. That all?"

"Yep. I will have your therapist come in and she will just test your basic movement and motor skills."

"Okay, I'm going to go see Troy now."

"Have a nice day Miss Evans."

"Yeah, You too Dr.Barrett."

Dr. Barrett left the room, as if he were in a hurry. There must have been an emergency. Sharpay

walked back down the hallway through the ICU doors to Troy's room.

"I think I am going to go get ready, Chad, Taylor, Kelsie, and Ryan are coming to visit."

"Okay, I think we are going to head out then, since all of you guys' friends are coming. See you later  
Shar."

Sharpay walked once again back down the hallway through the ICU doors to her hospital room.

She walked into her room, she straightened out her things. She put on a little bit of make-up.

It was routine already for Sharpay, she just couldn't help it anymore.

"Hey Sharpay!" Chad exclaimed taking her into a sweet, friendly hug.

"Oh my God, I'm so happy to see you!" said Taylor as both her and Kelsi joined the hug.

"Well hey Ry!"

"Hey Shar!"

"I've missed you guys so much!"

"Believe us, we've missed you too!"

"well what are we waiting for, let's go see the basketball star!"

"C'mon" Sharpay said motioning to them to leave the room.

"Hey Troy!" They all said in unison.  
_  
"Hey Guys.."_

"Its…" "Chad" "Taylor" "Kelsie" and "Ryan!"

_"Haha… I've missed you guys.. I'm so glad you came!"  
_  
"Well, I've just composed the music for the Winter Musical for Ms. Darbus so, drama club is all ready for  
rehearsals." said Kelsi.

"Our team won all our games so far, It was a real challenge with out you though." said Chad.

"The academic team won the decatholon! Gabriella quit, she's got a new boyfriend, he's in college and I  
garuntee she will be knocked up by we get back from Christmas break." Taylor chimed.

"Like Kelsie said, Drama Club is ready for rehearsals and all of her songs are BRILLIANT!" Ryan  
proclaimed with a huge smile on his face, nudging Kelsi.

_"I can't wait until I can wake up. I want to go back to school so bad, I miss the team, and your guys' faces  
So much!"_

"We all miss you a lot Troy, It's only been a week, but it seems like forever." Chad said.

"Whoa, I'm getting a really bad headache. I think I'm going to go back to my room and rest."

"Okay Shar, do you want some company?"

"No, I'm fine Kels, but thanks."

"Okay, well I'll call you."

"Okay, I'll be there to answer. Bye you guys."

Sharpay walked down the corridor to her room. Holding her head in pain. She thought that maybe she

should take it easy for a while, stick to her bed, no more walking for a little bit.

She tried to go to sleep but the only thing she could think about was that day that Troy was crying.

If he was crying, he must be able to hear what she is saying, If only there was a way that he could

communicate with her. She had seen stories on television where coma patients would talk through sign

language, but Troy didn't know sign language, so that just eliminated all sources of hope.

Sharpay would do anything just to talk to him again, a real conversation, not one way.

Tomorrow she would talk to her parents about possibly dropping the charges against Albert Simmon.

They'd never go for it though, but maybe if she convinced them that he felt really guilty about the crash.

There was no use. Her parents, and especially Troy's parents would never drop the charges to who did this

to their flawless basket-ball star son. Sharpay would give it a shot though.

Sharpay layed down slowly and drifted off into a deep sleep. She dreamt about Troy and the way he

talked to her that night, like she was the only girl in the world. The only thing he could see. That's

exactly how it was. Troy layed in that bed, day in and day out. All he could think about was that night.

The way Sharpay talked to him as if he were the only guy in the world. As if he was the only thing she

could see. That's exactly how it was.To each other, the world would stop spinning with-out one another.. and thats why Troy

knew he had to wake up, and get through this, for Sharpay and the future they had to have with each other.

Sharpay knew that she loved Troy, she always had. If he didn't wake up she didn't know what she was

going to do without him. She would never move on.

If I never wake up… Troy thought. I wonder if she would move on? Because when I die, I want to be  
married to Sharpay, with kids, and a lot of years under my belt. I want her to know that she is the only  
girl for me, the only girl that will ever be. I love her with everything I have. I always have. Since the day I  
saw Sharpay walk in the doors of Alberquerque Elementery School, I was in love. Her hair in pigtails,  
wearing her pink Barbie t-shirt with her white leggings and Barbie tennis shoes(it was the 90's). She was  
so cute… So innocent... So… absolutely flawless…

"Good morning sweet heart." Said Mrs. Evans as she walked into Sharpay's room.

"Huh?" Sharpay said groggily, "What time is it?"

"Noon. You'd been sleeping for so long, I thought I'd wake you up."

"Oh wow. I had no idea. Where's Dad? I need to talk to both of you guys."

"He's getting some coffee, he'll be here in a minute, why what's wrong?"

"Hey honey! How's my little angel?"

"Good, I need to talk to you guys."

"Okay Shoot." Said Mr. Evans.

"I was wondering if you guys would consider dropping the charges against Albert Simmon, the man who  
did this to me and Troy."

(A/N;; Again sorry it's so short! Just a little bit of a cliffy!! Haha.. I'll leave it up to Annie to take care of the next chap.  
!! Hope you liked it… PLEASE REVIEW!!)

PS... we live off of reviews, so with out them we will die!! Feed the hungry writers!! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Obviously this my, Annie's, chapter.. sorry it took so long!**

"What are you talking about?" Sharpay's father asked. Both her parents looked completly shocked.

"I know your going to sue the person who did this to us, and I'm asking you not to. Please." Sharpay said. "Why?" Mrs. Evens asked not understanding why her daughter would decide this.

"Because.." Sharpay started to say. She didn't want anyone but Troy to know about her sneaking in and talking to Albert, How could she explain?

"I have a gut feeling, I really don't want you to.. I mean he's not rich so you'll probally get like what? A couple thousand.. and its not his first drunken accident, so he'll get his lisence taken away." Sharpay explained, not realising she had just made it obvious she had information on him.

"How do _you_ know its he's not rich, and that its not his first accident?" her mother asked, sounding conserned. Sharpay started to feel really nervous, and suddenly her head, that had been feeling okay was pounding, it felt like her head was closing in on her brain.

She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes tight. Her parents obviously didn't notice the pain she was in, cause they kept asking questions. "How do you even know who it was who hit you?" her father asked.

Sharpay's head snapped up. "I have a right to know the name of the person who did that to the man I love, and I googled his name. It isn't that hard to find the history on a person, especally one with a criminal background!" she shouted at her parents, deciding she wouldn't tell them the truth. "I suppose you are right." her father said stifly.

He was a powerful man, and definatly not found of apologies, unless they were directed at him.

"Its okay.. Not to be rude or anything, but I'm really tired.. I need some rest." she said. "We'll stop by tommorow. Love you." her mom said kissing her head. "You too.''.

Once Mrs Evens was out of the room, her father grabbed her hand gently. "I have always taken your word for things. And if, for whatever reason, you want me to drop the charges, I will." he said kissing her forehead. "Thank you daddy." Sharpay said.

"Lucy and Jack didn't want to sue them anyway. He'll be surven justice." he promised squeezing her hand. He didn't leave. She fell asleep holding his hand. And she didn't know how long he had stayed like that, but the next thing she knew, she woke up and he was gone.

!!

When Sharpay woke up she felt much better, nothing hurt, exept her back but that was from the old, stiff hospital bed. She really wanted to go see Troy, but she was really hungry. She pushed the nurse button over and over again until the cheery brunette showed up.

"I want to go see Troy, so can I please have my breakfast and morning pills brought down there?" Sharpay asked. The nurses larger than life smile shrunk. "Sorry, but they're taking some tests on him right now, so why don't you just eat in your room today."

Sharpay knew it was just testing to see if he was getting better, but it still worried her. "Okay.." Sharpay trailed off, not caring how dissapointed she sounded.

The nurse left the room and returned in a matter of minutes with a tray of pancakes, eggs and a cup of grape, pills on the side.

"I'll come and get you as soon as they are done with Troy." the nurse promised before leaving the room.

Sharpay picked at her food and swollowed the massive pills of various healings. The nurse still hadn't come and she was getting really annoyed. She flipped on TV and watched 'Regis and Kelly'.

If the accident hadn't have happened, Troy and Sharpay would be in third hour civics together. Instead Sharpay was listening to Kelly blab about her family and Troy was in a stupid coma!

Finally the door opened, but it wasn't the nurse, it was guy. Sharpay figured he was a doctor, hense the uniform.

"Hello Sharpay." he said rubbing his hands together. She gave him a quick half smile. "I'm doctor Frank Hewitt, I'm Troy's specialist. I talked to Lucille and Jack, and they wanted me to talk to you.." he explained. She nodded, "Is something wrong?" she nervously asked.

"Certaintly not. Actually I just wanted to let you know that Troy's condition is getting a lot better, he is responding well to his treatment, his brain waves are almost normal, his heart rate is getting back up there." he said grinning at the good news.

"How much longer till he wakes up?" Sharpay asked, she was glad that the was getting better, but it all ment nothing if he never woke up.

"We can't really tell yet, he could take a week, a month, maybe even more that a year." he said, Sharpay felt like she was going to puke, a year! A whole year for him to wake up. "And, there is always the fear, that he never wakes up.'' he said dropping his tone.

Sharpay didn't know what she would do if Troy _died_. She didn't know if she would ever be able to go on with life, she most certainly would never love another man the way she loved him.

"Can I go see him now?" she asked. "Of corse, I'll get your nurse." he said.

The nurse walked in, that huge smile still crested on her face, with a wheelchair. "You're going to have to ride in this for a while now, doctors orders." she said laughing like she was the world's greatest comedian.

The nurse, whose name is Libby, walking speed was not fast enough, Sharpay had, had to walk super slow, due to her condition, and then as soon as they get her a wheel chair they stick her with the slowest paced nurse possible!

They finally got in there and the nurse positioned her chair by the bed and left. "Hey, its me.." she said softly to his ear as she played with his hair. "The doctor came and talked to me today, Your doctor, not mine." She said.

_"Why would he go and talk to her?" _Troy wondered.

"He wanted to tell me that your doing a lot better.. and that your responding well to the treatment." she said happily!

_"What a rip off!. Just cause Im in a coma they dont even tell me that! Thank the lord for Sharpay- more that I already am!"_ he thought.

"Then, he reminded me of the fact that you may never wake up." she said, her voice growng angry.

_"I will wake up. I will. I really will." _he thought, wanting to just scream it out, as loud as possible.

"I don't believe him, he knows your going to wake up, he just has to say that for liablility reasons, he could get sued if he told us that you were going to wake up anyday now and you.. you know, died the next." she said, hating the word 'die'.

"I can't wait until we bust out of this place!" she said with urgency in her voice.

_"I can't wait to see your face again, to touch you, to let you know how much I love you, and how much I want you, how much I have wanted you, I know we make stupid mistakes and I don't know why things happened the way they did, I don't why as soon as we got together, we were ripped apart. I just know that I will wake up, with all of this hope you have, But if somthing happens and I dont, I do not want you to be alone. I want you to find someone, I want you to be happy. I am trying, I can feel myself getting better, but just in case somthing happens. Be happy. Be happy with out me." _Thats exactly what he wanted to say, as hard as it was, it was the truth. No matter what, he wanted her to be happy.

"I don't know what to say anymore.." she whispered. "So I wont talk." she added. He heard her stand up. She sat down next to him on the bed. Pretty soon she was snuggled up close to him with her head on his chest. "It will be okay." she assured herself outloud. She kissed his chin then his cheek, she kissed him till she had no more kisses in her and the nurse came and brought her back to her own room.

**Sorry, its kind of short, not really much to it, kind of a filler.. I have writers block! LOL**

**dIsCLaiMEr- WE own NOTHING!**

**Review!**


End file.
